Cursed With A Rose
by Prim Mellark
Summary: Not even the next generation Potter can escape the curse.


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to Queen Rowling.

AN: Just something I wrote last year. First attempt in writing a fic. I own Rose and Perrie. (Please read the AN on the bottom of the story, too, after reading. Thanks.)

**Cursed With A Rose**

_"Hey, James?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you know about this... curse about your family? The Potter Curse, I mean."_

_"The Potter Curse? Seriously, is there even any?" James snickered._

_Rose shrugged. "I've read it from one of the books in the restricted section."_

_"Restricted section? Really, Rosie! Are you mad?"_

_"No, of course not. I just happen to know how to get in. My _marauder_ skills, perhaps?"_

_James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever..."_

_"And I believe that Mum does _that _back then, too! And with a Slytherin for a father __—"_

_"Yes, yes, I get it, Rose. Now, why don't you tell me about this curse about us Potters?"_

_"If you say so, Jamie." She cleared her throat before continuing, "Well, as I've read, the curse says that the male Potters are destined for a certain _redhead_—"_

Shit.

This can't be happening.

Redhead.

_Redhead._

**Redhead.**

**RED****HEAD.**

"No, no, no... This is impossible! Just, no..." James whispered to himself.

_"— What?"_

_"Get a grip, James! Let me finish!"_

_"Fine..."_

_Rose cleared her throat again. "As I was saying, the male Potters are destined for a certain redhead. So, that means that you —"_

_"ME?"_

_"James Sirius Potter!"_

_"What?"_

_"Would you PLEASE shut your awfully large mouth and let me finish?"_

_"Hey! My mouth's not that large... and awful?"_

_"Oh, dear Merlin. Anyway! Err, where was I?"_

Why does it have to be _her_?

Almost half of Hogwarts' population consists of redheads. So why did Fate choose _her_ for him of all people?

Why does he have to fall for her?

His friend— no, scratch that. His _best_ friend.

Rose. _Rose._ **Rose.**

Why does it have to be Rose Malfoy of all people?

There are other bunches of redheads! Why does it have to be her...

_"At Hogwarts?"_

_Rose grabbed her Potions book and slammed it into James' left arm. _Thrice.

_"OUCH! Why do you need to be so brutal?" he exclaimed while massaging his left arm._

_"And why do you need to be so bloody irritating?"_

_He put an arm around Rose's shoulders. "Aw, come on! I now you love me!"_

_Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."_

"Hello? Earth to James Potter!"

"What? I'm tr— Oh. Hey, Rose."

"What on earth were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?"

"Tsk, tsk." Fred shook his head. "Really, Jamesie. You were staring into space for the last five minutes!"

"I was?"

"YES!" said Fred, Perrie, and Rose in chorus.

"What got your knickers in a twist?" teased Perrie.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just —" he stopped when he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick, Jamie?" Rose asked, with a hint of concern in her face.

James blushed. "O-of course not. I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

"Concerned, are we, Rosie?" Perrie mocked while raising an eyebrow.

Rose faced Perrie, her hand still not leaving James' face. "Oh please, Ri."

Fred snickered.

"What's so funny, Fred?" Rose asked.

"Why don't you look at Jamie's face?"

Rose turned to face James again, only to see his face getting red.

"Jamie, you sure you're okay?"

He looked away from Rose.

"No offense, Jamie-kins," Rose snorted at this, "but you could pass as a tomato!"

"Perrie's right!" Fred agreed.

James snorted. "Yeah, very funny." He looked up and faced Rose again. "I-I'm fine, Rosie. You could," he grabbed Rose's wrist, "take off your h-hand from m-my f-face now." he said in a whisper and dropped her wrist afterwards.

"Oh. Okay."

Fred cleared his throat. "Now that James has woken up from his daydream —"

"— I did not—" James interrupted.

"— I think it's best if we go to our respective places now, yeah?" he nudged Perrie.

"Oh— oh, why yes. I forgot that I still need to do something! Err, see you later, guys!" and Perrie broke into a run.

"What's with her?" hissed Rose to James.

"I dunno." he whispered back.

Fred eyed the two in front of him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Are you drunk, Freddie?"

"What? Oh, I'm not! And who told you to call me Freddie?"

"Who told you to call me Jamesie?" he spat back.

"What? I did not call you that!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did n —"

"—STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

Both heads snapped to the irritated Rose.

"Really, guys! You're so mature." she said sarcastically.

''Sorry, Rosie." They muttered simultaneously.

"Oh, uhm… err, bloody hell! I forgot that I need to meet my sister at the common room today!"

"For what, Fred?"

"Err, nothing big. Just going to... ask her something, yeah."

"What a buyable excuse, Weasley." muttered James. Unfortunately, Fred heard it.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, I have to go now. See you later!" Fred winked at James before he sped off away from the two.

"Ooh. Looks like our _little_ Freddie here has a crush on you, Jamie!" Rose exclaimed while accompanied by giggles.

James snorted. "Funny, Rosie. _Very_ funny."

"I can't believe that of all the redhead people here at Hogwarts, you chose Fred."

"Wait, what?"

Rose chuckled. "Remember, the Potter Curse? Wherein you Potter males are destined for a redhead!"

"You actually believe in those tales?" _As if you don't, Potter._ James' mind told him.

"Well, with that act between you and Fred a while ag—"

James shuddered in disgust. "Ew, Rosie! I don't practice incest."

"Oh yeah, Jamesie? I didn't know that."

"Hey! And besides, I'm a man!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Prove it, then!" Rose challenged.

"Y-you! You seriously think I'm… I'm… bi?"

Rose just laughed.

"Oh, you don't believe me, then?" James said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

And with that, he pulled Rose by her waist and crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

AN: Okay, you're probably wondering why Rose is a redhead whereas Hermione and Draco neither have red hair. Well, I was actually thinking that Rose might have gotten her red hair from Hermione's mother (which is her grandmother), since it's not stated anywhere what the real color of Hermione's mother is. And I need that redhead concept for this story for the Potter Curse thing so… yeah. And as for the ending, well, I'll leave that up to you, people! This will remain as a one-shot, sorry! And thank you for reading :)_ Leave a review if you wish._


End file.
